


You Crazy Man

by shadowdweller25



Series: Steve McGarret's Proposals [7]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-10
Updated: 2012-04-10
Packaged: 2017-11-03 09:47:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/380057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowdweller25/pseuds/shadowdweller25
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a peaceful until Steve got a crazy idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Crazy Man

**You Crazy Man**

Danny was sitting out on the lanai with Steve, watching the ocean and the sunset. It really was beautiful. It took time, but he now appreciated the island and thing about his home. He would always love and miss New Jersey, but Hawaii was his home now. More importantly, the team was his home now.

He took the beer that Steve handed over and dug his toes more into the sand. Usually he complained about the sand and he would never take off his shoes until it was time for a shower, but he's relaxed a lot and enjoyed the little things.

As he watched the sky begin to turn the numerous amounts of colors it did every night, he took a sip of his drink.

"I think we should get married."

Spitting out his drink that would make a director happy, he turned to stare at his best friend like he was crazy. Which he was.

Steve just sat there all calm and collected, as if he didn't just say the most absurd thing he'd ever heard. "I'm sorry… What?"

The taller man looked at him and repeated, "I said I think we should get married."

Danny blinked before pinching himself. "Nope, not dreaming." He next reached over to press his hand against Steve's forehead. "Nope, no fever." And then he felt around the giant's head, ignoring the amused smile coming from Steve, before sighing. "And no bump."

Steve just raised an eyebrow which Danny pointed at.

"Don't give me that look. It's a legitimate worry with the fact that you just suggested that we should get married."

"What's wrong with that?" Steve asked with a small pout and Danny almost felt sorry for the man who didn't understand that it wasn't okay to just randomly propose to people. It just wasn't done. Unless you were drunk and in Vegas and that was just a deadly combination.

"Steve—"

"Do you not want to marry me?" he interrupted.

Floundering for a bit, he finally said slowly, "Steve, why do you want to marry me?"

"Why wouldn't I?"

He damn near tore his hair out. "Steve!"

"Fine," he sighed. "You're my best friend," he said with a shrug. "You're not my back up, but my partner. You call me out on my crap, you don't take my shit, you believed me when everyone else thought I killed the governor. You even stayed…" He cleared his throat and Danny stared transfixed as he's never seen the man like that. "You stayed when you could have worked it out with Rachel and get your family back. That means a lot. We're together almost 24/7 with the amount of time we're together at work and afterwards." Again he shrugged and said, "You're my best friend."

Danny could only blink at all of what Steve said. The man never talked that much unless it was work related. And as warming as that was, he had to set the record straight that there was no way they were getting married. "Dating is supposed to go first."

_'Great job Williams.'_

The chuckle from Steve was not what he was expecting. "We've been dating for the past two years." At his gaping face, Steve nodded. "After work, we always get together for dinner and drinks, even gone out a few times in which case you or I pay for it. Hell, you've even slept over. Most of the time on the couch but there have been times you've crashed on my bed right beside me. And the fact that you ranted about being the little spoon more than about that we were spooning in the first place should tell you something. You introduced me to Grace who loves me as much as I love her, I've met your dad who again loves me. Just like you by the way. Only thing we're not doing is having sex and frankly Danno, after two years you're just a big tease at this point."

He sputtered at that and cried, "You don't love me!"

Steve's confused face crossed his face before he said, "Of course I do Danno. Do you think I let just anyone do everything you do?"

More than curious—he was blocking out everything from earlier for now—he asked, "And what is that?"

"Do you think the wrist lock is the worst I could have done to you that first day? I could have done a lot more harmful things to you to put you in your place. Hell, I could have knocked you out when you punched me. I'm the leader of 5-0, yet I don't consider you below me. You're my partner and right up there with me. If I can't give orders or be there, I know you'd step in to take control. All the ranting and arm waving, if I didn't love it so much I would have shut you up in the beginning and not taken you as a partner. I don't let just anyone sleep beside me, especially after North Korea. I couldn't even let anyone touch me, yet I let you stay with me while I slept, while I was my most vulnerable. So, yeah, I love you."

Steve was really throwing him off. He had not expected this when he came over. He had just come over to spend time with his best friend, have a grilled burger and a beer, and to just talk. He hadn't expected a declaration of love and a marriage proposal. And Steve continued to look all calm and collected. He just sat there in his chair, drinking his beer while Danny was left there doing a great imitation of a fish.

"So…you like men?"

"I like one man," he countered with a smirk. "Seriously Danno, I'm not gay or bi. Just…I love you. And not in some kind of bromance thing. I love you as in I want to spend the rest of my life with you, love you, and bend you over any surface available and take you for myself kind of way."

Okay, wow, that sounded…wonderful and hot. And he had to shift in his chair a bit at the idea of Steve's lower half against his, inside him. He drank some beer to douse the heat inside him, and it didn't help with the look Steve was giving him.

He wasn't afraid to admit that he found Steve attractive. It didn't matter who you were—you could be a eunuch—and you found Steve attractive. He was tall, dark, and handsome, had a smile that dropped panties—or boxers—and was just adorable all around. He was just…wonderful and Danny's best friend. His best friend. _His._

"What about Catherine?"

Again Steve gave him a confused look. "What about her?"

Danny gave him a look that stated he better answer and stop acting like that as he knew what he was asking.

Steve shrugged. "We're friends. I haven't slept with her since the first time you met her. She knows my feelings about you."

He turned to look back out to the ocean and sunset and had no idea how he was going to respond to Steve's offhanded proposal. It was a pretty lame proposal for someone who loves him. Then again, it was Steve. Steve; best friend, crazy man, grenade carrying, suspect hanging, other half to…almost everything.

Looking back to Steve, who had been staring at his feet which was messing with the sand, he cleared his throat to get his attention. "So…you love me and want to marry me."

"Yeah."

"And…this isn't some midlife crisis?"

"Danno, I'm not that old."

"True," he mumbled before running his fingers through his hair. "So, like, what happens if I say yes?" he asked.

Steve beamed at him and Danny stared for a bit before looking back into the man's eyes. "I call Mary, you call your parents, they get here, and then we gather everyone and take them to the governor so he could marry us. Then, you move out of the hotel and into our home, and then we go on the honeymoon where I get to sleep with you."

"As simple as that?"

"As simple as that."

"Because…I gotta tell you. I expected something crazy—apart from this whole idea—from you."

Steve shrugged. "I'm sure something will happen, it is us after all, but it doesn't have to be crazy or complicated. Simple and us, with friends and family, and finally you'll end your teasing and I can sleep with you."

He eyed the taller man who seemed a little closer than he was a minute ago. "You make it sound like that's what you're doing all this for."

Again he seemed closer but when he looked at Steve he saw that he was still sitting in the same position except that he was facing Danny. _'How is he getting closer? He must be a crazy magician.'_

"Believe me Danno, if that was all I wanted, I would just take it."

Danny raised his eyebrow. "Cocky aren't we?"

Steve smirked. "Believe me Danno, it would be easy right now to take you if that was all I wanted from you."

Damn it, he was still getting closer. He was Houdini. "And how's that?"

"You're about to kiss me on your own."

Jerking, he looked down at himself to see that he was the one who had been moving closer to Steve, not the other way around. He was about to move back when Steve's hand snapped out and grabbed him to keep him still, this time leaning forward to be closer. So close Danny could feel Steve's breath on his lips and could almost taste him.

"Let me go."

"No," he smirked.

"Steven—"

"I love it when you say my name."

Danny rolled his eyes at that. "Alright smooth dog."

"Before you kiss me, give me your answer. Will you marry me?"

"You want to know I'm marrying you before a kiss? Don't you want to know if we're good together?"

"Oh, trust me Danno, we're good together. When we spoon, you fit perfectly against me. When we walk side by side, we walk in sync. Whatever I'm thinking, you're usually right along with me. We're good together." Danny stared at the man in front of him, whose eyes were staring into his own. "We're perfect," he whispered, getting another centimeter closer. "Now say yes."

He stared into those stormy blue eyes that could change at any time and found himself nodding.

"Say it Danno."

"Yes," he whispered and soon had his lips connected to Steve's and they were perfect.

**The End.**


End file.
